


get the message

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bullying, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John has bullies. Dave tries to fix the problem.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider





	get the message

Stepping down the hall you bring yourself to sigh.

You don't want Dave to see you like this.

You just got a black eye from another bully.

Dave's gonna flip shit and demand you tell him who did it.

You don't want to say shit. It always makes your problems worse when you do.

Dave gets into fights and he causes more problems than he fixes.

You just want Dave to stop worrying about you and move-

You turn the corner.

Dave is already beating in the face of the guy who punched your lights out earlier.

You run up and pull on Dave's arm. Begging him to stop.

He doesn't he reels his fist back again. And then back again. And back again.

You wish... you wish that you could do something to stop it.

Dave's going to get in trouble with school again and then with his bro.

Dave's always doing things like this. Always taking horrible risks.

You wince at seeing your bullies face bloodied and bruised.

Dave had enough and dropped the guy to the ground.

Spitting in his face as well.

You shake your head and tell Dave,

"how many times do we have to go over this, Dave... this won't fix anything."

"One day..." Dave tells you. "They'll get the fuckin' message."


End file.
